Forever Love
by InnerChild73
Summary: Emily and Dave take a step forward and adopt a little girl. This is just a little one shot that shows what could happen when Emily and Dave start a family.


**This is for DobbyRocksSocks. I hope you like this story!**

* * *

Emily rushed around the house trying to make sure that everything was ready. She shook her head as she moved the pillows on the couch once again. An arm wrapped around her waist from behind. Emily sighed as she was pulled up against a familiar chest. Air tickled her ear as they leaned their head in and gave her a kiss just under her jaw.

"Relax, everything is going to be just fine." They said laughing a little.

Emily turned around and slapped them playfully on the arm.

"You are the one who started this with you being the one to convince Hotch to have me go talk to a witness that happened to be seven year old child. A seven year old child that you knew I would fall in love with which in turn allowed me to be convinced by you to adopt." Emily said poking them in the chest.

They helped up their hands. "I know but you don't regret do you?" They asked.

Emily gave them a look.

"You know I don't."

They chuckled but before Emily could respond the door bell rang. Emily went to get the door and they were right behind her. Emily opened the door to a child services agent that had a hand on a small girl's shoulder. The girl saw Emily and her face brightened. The agent ignored Emily and focused on the man standing slightly behind her.

"David Rossi?"

The agent asked in a snarky tone. Dave stepped forward and began discussing the specifics.

As they talked the agent's grip on the girl's shoulder loosened. As soon as she could, the girl eased from the agents grip and rushed to Emily. Emily kneeled down and caught the girl as she raced into her arms.

"Hey Gina." Emily said picking the girl up.

Gina wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and held on burying her head in Emily's shoulder. Confused Emily held her close as Dave finished up with the child service agent. Dave closed the door and walked over to the two. Emily could see him mumbling to himself but he quieted his mumbling and smiled when he reached them.

"Hey you." Dave said cheerfully brushing some stray hair out of Gina's face. Gina gave him a small smile. Emily set Gina on her hip.

"Gina, that agent was kind of grumpy wasn't she?" Dave said. Gina nodded her head.

"Well are you ready to see your new room?" Emily asked smiling. Gina nodded her head enthusiastically and gave them a smile. Dave grabbed Gina's bag and followed the two girls down the hallway. Emily set Gina down and watched as the curious girl went around her new room. Gina ran back over to Emily and Dave. She threw her arms around them.

"Tank you." Gina said smiling. Emily and Dave looked at each other smiling.

"You are welcome Gina. This is your home now." Emily said.

"Come on let's get you settled." Dave said holding up Gina's bag and moving into the room. Gina was right on his heels.

Emily stepped back and leaned against the door frame as she watched Dave and Gina. Dave was so kind and gentle and was making Gina laugh as they put things away.

If a stranger saw them they would not know that Gina was adopted. Gina had Emily's dark hair and her eyes just about matched Dave's. Gina was small for her age but they were confident that with time she would grow.

Emily noticed Gina put three books on her nightstand. The covers were worn and Emily recognized one as the one she had met Gina reading. She was going to have to talk to Spencer about those books.

There was a knock at the door and Emily went to answer it. She peeked and saw that it was JJ, Will, and Henry. Emily opened the door for them.

"Hey guys!" Emily said happily.

"I know we are early but I thought you could use some help doing diner." JJ said holding up a bag. Emily grinned.

"You are a genius JJ." Emily said closing the door behind them.

"So where is your new bundle of joy?" JJ asked as she set the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Gina and Dave are getting settled in. Henry, why don't you and your dad go see if they need help?" Emily suggested. Henry nodded and took off with his dad on his heels. Once the boys were around the corner JJ turned to Emily.

"How is Gina settling in?"

"I think she is settling in well but it is just the first day. Had she not met you and the rest of the team this diner would wait a week or two but I think having the team here for diner will help her." Emily explained as she and JJ began making diner.

Will, Dave, Henry and Gina came into the living room when diner was half way done.

"Hey you guys." JJ said when they saw the kids run into the living room. Gina was the first one to make it to the kitchen.

"Hey auntie JJ." Gina said hugging JJ before going to Emily.

"Gina what do you say to watching a movie with us boys?" Will asked laughing. Gina looked Will up and down.

"Otay." Gina said leaving Emily to join the boys in the living room. They just got the movie started when there was another knock at the door. Dave got up to answer it this time. A squeal when the door opened announced who was at the door.

"Where is our newest member of the family?!" Garcia demanded from the door. Dave looked past Garcia to the two boys behind her.

"You let her come her with all of these bags because...?"

Morgan held up his hands. "Sorry Rossi but I am not about to get in Garcia's way."

Dave nodded his head in understanding as he let the three in.

Gina jumped up and ran to give the new arrivals hugs. Garcia picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Baby girl, Gina still needs to breath." Morgan said seeing Gina squirm just a little.

"Oh yeah sorry pumpkin." Garcia said loosing up.

"It otay." Gina said smiling.

"Hey what about my hug?" Morgan asked holding out his arms. Gina reached for him and Garcia handed her off. Morgan tossed Gina a bit before hugging her close.

The team had got to spend some quality time with Gina during the time that they were connecting with her. Morgan tickled Gina making her laugh. When Gina saw the other person that came with Morgan and Garcia she brightened immensely.

"Pencer!" Gina exclaimed reaching for him. Spencer took off his bag and took her from Morgan.

"Hey there my little book worm." Spencer said holding Gina.

While Gina hadn't connected with anyone but Emily easily, Spencer had been almost just as fast. Gina was like Spencer in many ways. They both could read books like they were nothing and Emily had an appointment ready to get Gina an IQ test. Spencer had given her a long lecture on how unreliable those tests were but Emily stuck with his 187 IQ.

"Good. Mommy and Daddy are nice and treat Gina good. They even got Gina her own room!" Gina told Spencer excited.

Emily and Dave grinned from ear to ear. Gina had just called them mom and dad.

"That's great! Hey you want to try something?" Spencer asked settling Gina on his hip. Gina nodded excited.

"Ok I want you to try and repeat that sentence but instead of calling yourself Gina I want you to say I or me. Can you do that?" Spencer asked moving so they were in the living room. Gina nodded.

"Good. Mommy and Daddy are nice and treat me good. They even got me my own room."

Spencer grinned. "See. Now can you do that with all your sentences from now on?" Gina nodded her head.

"Great!" Spencer said setting Gina down. She went over and copied Henry who was sitting in Will's lap. Gina got in Dave's lap as they settled in to watch the movie. Hotch and Jack arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey Hotch. Hey Jack." Morgan said as he opened the door for them. Gina hugged Hotch and waved to Jack as they got ready for diner.

"Alright let's eat!" Emily said once diner was ready. Gina got up and helped get the table ready.

Diner was past with jokes and stories. Jack and Gina clicked really well and sat next to each other at diner. Granted Emily was on her other side.

"Thank you Emily, JJ, for this wonderful meal." Hotch said standing up to take care of his and Jack's plate.

"No problem Hotch. We loved having you all over didn't we?" Emily asked looking down at Gina.

"Yes. Tank you." Gina replied getting up with her plate also.

Hotch was only half way to the kitchen when Jack came up and took his plate from his father. Hotch watched Jack with surprise on his face as Jack took his plate and stood next to Gina at the sink to rinse the plate off.

Morgan had gathered everyone else plates so they could all gather in the living room. He walked up and stood next to Hotch.

"What does Jack never clean his own plate?" Morgan teased.

Hotch shook his head. "No, Jack is pretty good at cleaning his own plate but when we are at someone's house and I take his plate he never takes it back from me."

Morgan looked over at Jack and Gina giggling as they finished up. He turned and gave Hotch a devious grin.

"Oh I think he is fine." Hotch gave Morgan a confused look but Morgan just laughed and went to the sink.

Everyone retired into the living room where the parents talked and the kids played Disney Scene It. Henry and Jack knew most of the answers but Gina knew very few of the answers but Jack helped her out. It was late when the team decided to retire.

JJ, Will, Henry, Hotch, and Jack were the first to leave. Gina gave everyone a hug even the Henry and Jack before they left and thanked them. Garcia, Morgan and Reid stayed only a little longer to schedule when to come over again. Garcia got up and gathered her things.

"Alright G, come give Aunt Pen a hug." Garcia said at the door.

Gina ran over and hugged Garcia tight. "Tank you." She said.

Garcia smiled. "Anytime."

Morgan held out his arms. "My turn." He said with a smile.

Gina grinned. She wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck and held tight. Morgan's eyes widened just a bit but he smiled. When he finally handed Gina off to a waiting Spencer. Gina grinned as she was put in Spencer's arms.

Morgan turned to grab his coat and that was when everyone saw a piece of paper taped to Morgan's shirt. Garcia bust up laughing. Gina and Spencer giggled while Emily and Dave tried to stifle their own laughs.

Morgan turned to them. "What?"

Garcia could let her Chocolate Thunder stay oblivious. "You have a _kiss me_ sign on your back." Garcia said laughing.

Morgan tried to look but couldn't so he just pulled the paper off. He looked at it for a minute before it dawned on him. He looked over and gave Gina a playful glare.

"You did this didn't you, you little squirt." Morgan said trying to hold his own laughter but couldn't. Gina smiled and nodded her head.

"And let me guess, Garcia put you up to it." Morgan said smiling.

Gina shook her head. "Na un."

Morgan looked at Gina confused. Gina just smiled.

Spencer laughed. "I did Morgan." He said laughing.

Morgan looked at Spencer and Gina shocked. Garcia laughed and patted Morgan on his shoulder. "I think you had better watch out now. Spencer has the advantage now."

Morgan nodded his head. "For now he does." Morgan said with a smile.

Spencer smiled at Morgan and stuck out his tongue. Gina smiled but fisted her eyes showing how tired she was.

"Alright you time for bed." Emily said taking Gina from Spencer.

"Night Pencer." Gina said with a yawn.

"Night my book worm." Spencer replied.

Garcia and Morgan were his ride so he left with them. Emily took Gina to her room and got her into bed. When she got Gina asleep, Emily turned and found Dave standing in the doorway.

"You are great with her. Why did we never think about getting a kid before?" Dave asked wrapping his arms around Emily's waist.

Emily shrugged. "May be because I was worried I was going to have to do all the parenting while you got to have all the fun." Emily said as they walked to their room.

Dave laughed. "We shall see."

XXX

**Two Years later…**

"Hey G can you come in here for a minute?" Emily asked from the living room.

"Sure Mom just a second. Let me finish this plate!" Gina said from the kitchen. Gina finished up and walked into the living room where Emily and Dave were sitting on the couch holding hands.

Over the past two years Gina had settled and moved forward with her life. Her speech improved and she was already growing strong. She had been test and had an IQ of 153. Not as high as Spencer's but they understood each other almost perfectly. Emily and Dave were happy and Gina made them whole.

"Sit please." Dave said gesturing to the couch across from them. Gina sat slightly confused.

"Gina, you know how we were talking about getting another kid?" Emily asked.

Gina nodded her head.

"Well… I am pregnant." Emily said smiling at Dave. Gina was quiet for a minute before her face broke into a giant smile. She jumped up and gave them both a hug.

"So you are okay with it?" Emily asked.

Gina nodded. "Why wouldn't I? You two are the best parents ever and love me so I know you will love my sibling just as much. Plus I always wanted to have a sibling."

Emily and Dave gave Gina more hugs. "You are the best child too." Emily said.

Gina grinned. "I can't wait to see them."

Emily and Dave grinned. "We can't either."

XXX

Eight Months Later…

Gina sat in the waiting room swinging her legs as she sat on the chair. Dave was in the room with Emily. Spencer came through the door and Gina got up and ran to him. Spencer smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey you." Spencer said.

"Mom went into labor two hours ago." Gina said as they walked to the chairs. Spencer nodded.

"It will go just fine. Your mom is strong and she had your dad there with her."

Gina smiled. "I know."

They didn't get to talk much more when Garcia burst through the door with Morgan right behind her.

"Where is my Emily?!" Garcia demanded.

Gina smiled. "She is fine Aunt Pen. It takes time to have a baby."

Garcia sighed. Morgan laughed at Garcia.

"Patience is not your thing." Morgan said moving to sit with Spencer and Gina.

Garcia shook her head. "Nope."

JJ and Will were next.

"Where's Henry?" Morgan asked seeing that it was just the two adults.

"He is staying over at a friend's. They were having a sleep over when Gina called."

Hotch and Jack were the last one's to arrive. Jack sat next to Gina as they waited.

A few hours later a nurse came out and asked for Gina. Jack gave Gina's hand a squeeze as she got up and left them. Gina was led to a room where Emily and Dave were.

"Hey G. Come meet your little brother Sam." Emily said looking down at the little bundle in her arms.

Gina came over and smiled down at the little boy.

"Hey Sammy." Gina said giving him a nickname immediately. He was adorable.

"Want to hold him?" Emily asked. Gina nodded. Emily carefully transferred Sam into Gina's arms.

"He is so cute." Gina replied when Sam grabbed her finger. After a little bit she handed Sam over to Dave.

"You may want to go show the team before they come in here." Gina said smiling.

Dave laughed. "Good idea." Dave left with Sam to inform the team while Gina stayed with Emily.

Emily smiled at her daughter. Gina smiled back. "Forever Love." Gina said smiling.

Emily smiled back. "Forever Love. I am going to need some help with Sam and what is going to come. Think you can help me?" Emily asked.

Gina just grinned. "Always."

Emily told Gina the day she told Gina she was going to adopt her that love was forever. Gina had been left by everyone that had loved her and Emily was the one who brought her back from the brink. Now it was the saying they told each other when things changed. Sam was a big change but they were going to have their love forever. No matter the change.**HaGarcia**


End file.
